Clavo que saca a otro clavo
by qaroinlove
Summary: estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo nunca es fácil, y menos si el lo esta de alguien mas, por que era verdad los dos estábamos muy enamorados… yo de él y él de otra… y aun si me hice la fantasía de enamorarlo algún día... Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE.
1. Chapter 1

**_Clavo que saca a otro clavo_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Patty Cantú es la dueña de la canción "clavo que saca a otro clavo" la dueña de Severus y Hermione es JKR y la trama es mía.

**Summary;** Ya lo sabía tu alma rota, tu biografía de amor, me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía la fantasía de enamorarte algún día… Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **la canción en la cual esta basada la historia, la escuche el día miércoles, ósea ayer, y de pronto comencé a imaginar la historia, es un claro universo alterno y SIN MAGIA, últimamente me e inclinado por eso… el caso es que comencé a pensar en el dolor que se siente cuando te tratan como "medicina" para poder olvidar a alguien mas… así que espero que os guste este fic, por cierto Severus si se quedara con Mione, pero antes tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones…

Esta vez no dejare el clásico "deja un review si te gusto" creo que ustedes lo decidirán si lo merezco o no… un beso y gracias por leer…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya lo sabía<em>**

**_Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor_**

Estar conciente de que el amor de tu vida esta enamorado de alguien mas es difícil, el conocer del todo su terrible dolor, no se puede describir con palabras… Porque no las hay…

Yo lo sabía, sabía que Severus estaba enamorado de Lily, desde que la miro, al igual que yo lo estoy de el desde que lo conozco.

Pero aun así insistí en la estupida fantasía de enamorarlo…

**…**

**Flash Back**

Ser la chica nueva de intercambio en el colegio nunca es fácil y más si eres la engreída _sabelotodo_, como ellos me llamaban.

Mis días en el colegio fueron un infierno hasta que lo conocí, al principio creí que solo se burlaría de mí, pero al ver que me defendía del idiota de James y su amigo Ron, todo cambio.

Podíamos pasar horas practicando en el laboratorio, leyendo en biblioteca, o simplemente en cómodos silencios en la amplia sala del colegio.

Me había enamorado de él tan fácil y rápido, que no me di cuenta cuando empecé a depender de verle para sonreír.

El día que me llevo a los jardines del colegio para confesarme su _gran secreto,_ como el lo denomino, mi corazón estallo de alegría, las mariposas revoloteaban por todo mi ser, me ilusioné…

Al llegar me tomo de las manos y me dijo.

-Hermione yo se que eres mi mejor amiga, y por eso te voy a confesar algo muy importante para mi- mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y mis mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín, ¿por fin me lo dirá?- Es… Estoy enamorado.

Por un segundo creí que mi corazón se había parado, ¿Estaré soñando?.

-Espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotros, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no me gustaría perderte…

-Claro que no me perderás- sonreí enormemente negando su teoría de perderme, ¿Cómo me va a perder si lo amo… y me ama?…- Severus, yo… yo también tengo que confesarte algo…

-Espera antes que me digas, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Claro lo que quieras- sonreí estupidamente como lo hace una chica enamorada.

-Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Lily, quiero declarármele el próximo viernes en el baile de Halloween.

Estoy segura que mi corazón se escucho a kilómetros de aquí cuando se rompió en mil pedazos como si de cristal se tratara.

No lo podía creer, me estaba pidiendo conquistar a alguien mas que ni siquiera le quiere, por Dios le manipula y le trata mal… y ¿aun así la ama?...

-No, no puedo hacer eso- negué mientras agachaba mi rostro, no quería romper en llanto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sorprendido- a ti te pasa algo – afirmaba mientras con su mano tomo mi cara, no quería que me viera de esa manera así que rechacé su contacto y puse mi mejor cara y al alzarla vi en sus ojos la duda, así que fingí lo mejor que pude- no puedo ayudarte… por que ella esta saliendo con James.

Al ver su cara de desconcierto sentí placer, en cierta forma me alegraba de que si el no era mío... no lo seria de nadie.

-¡No! ¡Mientes!- se alejo de mi como si mi contacto le causara repulsión y eso me destrozó aun mas ¿Cómo era posible que no me creyera? - ella no sale con nadie, ¡me lo ha dicho! Y ella dice que me ama… ¡me ama! Y yo le creo.

Oírlo defenderla me dolió hasta el alma ¿como era posible que le creyera mas a la zorra de Evans que a mi? SU mejor amiga.

-¡Te lo demostrare!- grite indignada ante la falta de confianza de mi mejor amigo, del que estaba enamorada.

**Fin Flash Back**

**…**

Fue lo ultimo que le dije, y si el día del baile llego y como lo había dicho, la zorra de Evans anuncio en publico que salía con el chico mas guapo de la escuela, pero al acercarse a Severus, quien se levanto sonriente, Lily le pidió que se moviera y que le diera el pase a James con el que llevaba mas de cinco meses saliendo, en los cuales ambos jugaron con Severus.

La cara de Severus era un poema, no se lo esperaba, no lo creía, no quería creer que Evans le hiciera eso… y esa acción le destrozó su corazón.

Severus cambio rotundamente, ya no era el chico dulce que algún día conocí, al contrario ahora era frío, calculador, todo lo contrario del que me enamore, así que decidí traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Es corto lo sé, pero he de decir a mi favor que publicare el domingo o lunes junto con la secuela de <em><strong>caricias compradas <strong>_que ya tiene titulo, por lo cual era que no publicaba... en fin un beso a ustedes chicas hermosas, las cuales son las que alegran mi día! Cuídense mucho… así que sin más hasta el domingo… buen fin de semana…

Con cariño

**Carolina (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clavo que saca a otro clavo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Patty Cantú = a canción "clavo que saca a otro clavo", la JKR mato a Severus y ahora es mío junto con la trama.

**Summary; **estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo nunca es fácil, y menos si el lo esta de alguien mas, por que era verdad los dos estábamos muy enamorados… yo de él y él de otra… y aun si me hice la fantasía de enamorarlo algún día... Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A:**me creerán que leo como diez veces el capítulo antes de publicarlo? O que puedo tenerlo listo y si algo no me gusta cambiarlo todo solo para que les guste a ustedes?

* * *

><p><em>Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía<em>

_La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo_

Ronald Weasley y James Potter se encontraban en la habitación del segundo, ambos estaban aburridos y no tenían nada mejor que hacer, era eso o vagar por los jardines del colegio.

-Has visto como ha cambiado Granger desde que entro al colegio- decía desinteresadamente el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-No sé Ron, no he visto debajo de mis zapatos- le respondió lo mas acido posible, Ronald solo bufo ante la respuesta, claro que había visto lo buena que se había puesto la come libros, tendría que ser ciego para no verlo. Incluso toda la población masculina lo había notado, pero también había visto que estaba enamorada del idiota de quejicus.

Lastima que el idiota no lo haya visto, por que si el estuviera en su lugar ya hubiera hecho lo que sea por ser algo mas que unos amigos.

Aunque no se quejaba el tenia a Lily, una sensual pelirroja que lo había elegido a él, sobre Snape.

Tener que pasar todo el tiempo dentro del colegio era demasiado aburrido, bueno a veces se daba sus escapadas para poder asistir a los bailes y eventos que daba su padre, él tenia esos privilegios ya que su padre era el presiente de una gran corporación de sustancias químicas.

Ambos chicos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, uno el pelinegro tratando de no aburrirse, el otro, el pelirrojo tratando de planear como poder salir con la chica que desde hace tiempo le había robado sus pensamientos.

-Quiero salir con Granger- dijo de repente el ojiazul.

-¿QUE?- fue lo único que pudo articular James, como era posible que su mejor amigo se interesara por… por… ella.

-Si… James, quiero salir con ella- le respondió tranquilamente,

-No puedes- negó- ella esta idiotizada por Severus- le dijo desdeñosamente.

-Claro que lo sé- replico el ojiazul- pero le are ver a Granger que hay algo mejor que quejicus, además lo tengo fácil, él esta enamorado de Lily desde que estamos en el colegio- soltó lo mas venenosamente posible para cobrarse el comentario que había hecho "su amigo".

-Has lo que quieras- respondió restándole importancia al asunto…

El pelirrojo sonrío, no es que necesitara el permiso de James, si no que no era un idiota, el había visto las miradas que le lanzaba James a Granger aun cuando estaba besando a su novia Lily, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, James si se había fijado en Hermione Granger desde hace mucho tiempo y no solo para molestarla…

**…**

_**Hermione´s pov.**_

Ver a Severus sumergido en los estudios, fue doloroso ya que no me hablaba, me ignoraba olímpicamente al pasar junto a mi… como si no existiera… a pesar de todo Lily si logro separarnos… a pesar de que no estaba junto con él… yo ya no lo tenia conmigo.

Un día yendo a biblioteca escuche que Lily le confesaba a su mejor amiga Bellatrix que estaba enamorada de Severus, que ya no aguantaba al idiota de James, pero que estaba con el solo por su dinero.

Bella le aconsejo que dejara al idiota de Potter y que saliera con Severus solo para quitarse el capricho, Lily se negó rotundamente, alegando que ella no perdería el estatus por un simple muchacho pobretón.

Pobre, si supiera que el padre de Severus, el señor Albus era el dueño de la empresa donde el padre de Potter era presidente, moriría.

Entonces empecé a idear un plan, uno donde me vengara de los idiotas que se burlaron y humillaron a Severus, y para poder ganarme su amor… algún día lograría que se enamorara de mí.

Le conté lo que había escuchado a Severus, el verle el brillo de esperanza en sus negros ojos me lleno de dolor, pero también saber que lo podría tener para mí me alentó a seguir adelante con este plan… un plan suicida para mi corazón.

-Me encanta tu idea Mione- me respondió, como era de esperarse acepto mi idea- pero recuerda tendremos que ser convincentes habrá besos y todo eso, a pesar de que todo sea una mentira- me advirtió que solo seria una farsa, mi corazón dio un vuelco de dolor ante sus palabras-tenemos que vengarnos de ellos, por lo que me hizo Lily y por las humillaciones que te han hecho eso idiotas – mas que vengarse de Lily, Severus tenia la esperanza que Evans dejara a James y poder estar juntos… como si no conociera sus verdaderas intenciones, no por nada con una sola mirada podíamos decirnos muchas cosas, sin la necesidad de palabras.

Pero a pesar de que nada seria real entre los dos… y yo acepte, rogando a los cielos poder enamorarlo de mí.

-Claro Sev, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- mis palabras estaban cargas de doble sentido, pero aun así no lo capto. Tendría que poner el mayor esfuerzo y aun un poco mas, el me amaría como yo le amo a él.

El plan era simple, Evans tenia que ver como Severus me empezaba a pretender, desde cederme el asiento en alguna clase, o el ver que me tomaba de la mano, eso la haría enfurecer ya que estaba segura que su orgullo no le permitiría ver a Severus con alguien mas que no fuera ella, esas acciones la obligarían a revelar sus sentimientos y a que dejara a Potter y que rogara a Severus una oportunidad, y así Severus la rechazaría públicamente como ella lo hizo con él.

El plan era perfecto, no habría efectos secundarios, lastima que mi corazón no comprendió las consecuencias de esta farsa, de que la única que saldría lastimada seria yo...

Severus se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí, me tendió la mano para levantarme también, y así lo hice.

El verme reflejada en su mirada, me nublo la mente.

-Sabes- se acerco demasiado hacia ami mientras susurraba, eso me hizo estremecer- tendremos que practicar las cercanías- sonrío de lado, diablos ¿precisamente ahora tenia que ser?- y se acerco lentamente hacia ami.

Cerré los ojos a la expectativa de su próximo movimiento, tal vez no pase nada y solo sea eso, acercamientos.

Pero el sentir sus finos labios sobre los míos fue mágico a pesar de ser solo un roce. Uno que correspondí, primero torpemente, ya que me había tomado por sorpresa, pero después solo me deje llevar, impregnando en cada roce todo el amor que había en mi corazón para él. Severus al ver que respondí lo siguió también, sus labios eran finos, estaban helados pero después poco a poco el beso se fue tornando mas pasional, si seguíamos así podría decir algo que estropeara mis planes, y como si Severus hubiera leído mis pensamientos se separo lentamente de mi, estaba totalmente ruborizada, y nuestros labios estaban hinchados por los besos.

El estar en la pequeña biblioteca de nuestra sala común nos había dado la privacidad que necesitamos, el momento fue mágico… al menos para mí.

-Besas bien- me halagó Severus pero aun estaba mareada por el remolino de emociones que había sentido al besarlo, solo atine a sonreír tontamente como cualquier mujer lo hubiera hecho después de besar al amor de su vida.

-Gracias- susurre mientras me sonroje aun un poco mas de lo que ya estaba- tú también sev- fue lo único que logre articular, esperando a que dijera algo más,

No lo hizo solo se despidió diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer y argumentando que con eso besos será más que real para Evans que él esta interesado en mi, que en la idiota pelirroja. Mi corazón se oprimió ¿pero que esperaba? ¿Una declaración de amor? Bueno, no pero tal vez, algo más que un simple "acercamiento", sabía que estaba pidiendo más de lo que era.

Era una ironía, yo la prefecta del colegio, la chica perfecta que era incapaz de mentir, se estaba engañando a si misma, al creer en la fantasía que podría enamorar a su mejor amigo…

Si mi madre se enterara de lo bajo que he caído, solo por el hecho de poder enamorar a mi mejor amigo moriría… solo espero que valga la pena el sacrificio, que pueda ganarme el herido corazón de Severus para poder curarle con todo el amor que le tengo…

**…**

* * *

><p><em>Soda coca cola de 600 ml $ 10. 00 pesos<em>

_Frituras $6.00 pesos_

_Darle a mi hermano para el Cyber $20.00 pesos_

_El poder publicar sin interrupción de_

_mi hermano menor en compañía _

_de mis inspiradoras musas (soda y sabritas)_

_No tiene precio._

_Para todo lo demás existe visa y master card…_

No pude resistirme a poner esto…

Hola, ammm no tengo palabras para poder disculpar la tardanza, solo que me ha ido fatal en primera hubiera publicado antes si _**mi**__**amado**_(nótese el sarcasmo) primo no hubiera tocado mi ordenador y no lo hubiera infectado…. Cosa que me mato… porque borro todo lo de " Al fin te encontré" la secuela de caricias compradas… y de este fic "clavo que saca a otro clavo" no es mucho lo que escribí… pero quería repórtame con ustedes… así que espero lo disfruten…

Reviews:

**BRJ-Black :**

Querida jezz se te extraña a ver cuando me escribes y si es una hermosa historia, dime quien no ha tenido una similar? Ojala que lo que recordaste no te este haciendo daño, ya sabes no mas me dices y yo me lo arreglo jaja TE QUIERO UN BUEN mija cuídate

**Jisi Snape :**

Gracias por tu apoyo, y no había podido actualizar ya que mi adorado primo enfermo a mi ordenado y tuvieron que borrar todo, y me quede sin nada, ni una copia ni nada! En fin tuve que comenzar de nuevo, espero y te guste este capitulo :D cuídate besos y abrazos…

**Eydren****Snape****:**

Claro que me gusto el video, eres genial y créeme llore al verlo es un bonito detalle de tu parte para mi y para el fic *caricias compradas* te lo agradezco de corazón, aparte ya mire tu canal y si wow tienes buenos videos, querida gracias por leerme y nos estamos leyendo besos y abrazos.

**Diosa****Luna:**

Créeme en cierto modo esta Hermione tiene algo _(por__no__decir__mucho)_ de mi ante la situación de estar enamorada de su mejor amigo, si te entiendo por que pase por algo similar… y sabes si esa persona que no te supo valorar, no vale la pena recordarlo

Tienes razón, el amor no solo es unos bonitos ojos verdes y una despampánate melena roja jeje, es saber sus gustos sus manías, vaya pasar tiempo con el… el conocerlo jeje espero que a sev no se le valla el tren y pierda su copa de vino por una simple cerveza…

Por cierto tengo la manía de que cada que actualizo espero ver tu Review y el de Tequila jaja es que es muy importante su opinión para mi al igual que el de todas las chicas que leen esto… bueno bai cuídate besos y abrazos

**LylaSnape :**

Gracias corazón por la alerta, y si ami también me da cierto placer dejar mal parada a Evans, después de ver y leer todo el sufrimiento de Severus la odie… por eso hago sevmiones, por que quiero darle un poquito de alivio, ya que sufrió mucho por nada… refiriéndome a Evans hehhe bueno cuídate mucho y un beso biie

**TequilaNervous:**

Bueno nadie sabe lo que tiene asta que lo ve perdido O no? Jajaj espero que Severus no le pase esto jeje…

Por cierto la secuela la estoy reescribiendo ya que como les dije mi amado primo enfermo mi ordenador y borro todo, espero poder actualizar en esta semana…

Cuídate y un gran beso y abrazo

**Vampylolita: **

Si es triste, pero tendrá final feliz gracias por tu review un beso guapa.

**Lantano:**

Gracias por seguirme, y si quiero hacer algo diferente, ya que cada personaje tiene algo en común, por ejemplo el idiota de Potter (padre) y el idiota de Ron, son uno egoístas, engreídos que nada mas miraban por si mismos, y así, he jugado un poco con el ooc y claro que mezclaré un poco mas, pero aun así respetando el carácter de los personajes, eso que los hace especiales.

Gracias por seguirme, tu opinión es muy importante para mi, al igual que la de las demas chicas…

Un enorme beso y abrazo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Clavo que saca a otro clavo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Patty Cantú es la que canta "clavo que saca a otro clavo", la JKR solo, bueno solo creo tan hermoso ( y otros no tanto) personajes, ahora lo escrito es mío junto con la trama.

**Summary;**estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo nunca es fácil, y menos si el lo esta de alguien mas, por que era verdad los dos estábamos muy enamorados… yo de él y él de otra… y aun si me hice la fantasía de enamorarlo algún día... Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A:**un agradecimiento especial a aquellas que me dejan su tan apreciable opinión y las que me tiene en alertas y favoritos…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías<em>**

**_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_**

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! — gritaba Ronald Weasley detrás de Hermione, quien iba a toda prisa por el pasillo del colegio.

Hermione solamente le ignoro, no quería entrar en discusiones tan temprano, ya que la clase química que compartieron fue demasiado estresante y añadiendo que el pelirrojo estaba sentado detrás de ella, llamando su atención cada cinco minutos. Si, estaba de muy mal humor.

— ¡Hermione!— volvió a insistir el pelirrojo, ¿acaso no se cansa de molestarme? Pensó bastante molesta la castaña.

— ¡Hermione… Espera! — insistió de nuevo el chico mientras le daba alcance, ok, era oficial, ahora la castaña estaba muy molesta.

— ¿Qué sucede Weasley? —pregunto bruscamente Hermione mientras detenía su paso, y además dejando ver su evidente molestia, el pelirrojo que se había parado frente a ella, le miro con detenimiento, claro que valía la pena arriesgarse por una chica así.

—Solo quería darte esto—y extendió su mano con un pequeño cuadernillo café, la cara de la chica cambio rápidamente a una de asombro, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado su…?— ¿Lo vas a tomar? —pregunto el ojiazul al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba.

—Mi… mi diario… —susurro sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible que se lo devolviera? Podría haberlo leído y poder molestarla, incluso chantajearla… Bueno, no es que lo pidiera, solo que le asombro ese detalle que tuvo para con ella.

—No… no lo he leído— aclaro rápidamente—si es lo que te preocupa —agregó al ver la muda impresión de asombro de Hermione.

La castaña reaccionó ante las palabras del chico y tomo su diario, casi arrebatándoselo de las manos.

—Gracias—susurro la chica con agradecimiento en su voz, por aquel gesto amable.

—De nada— sonrió el pelirrojo—pero solo te quiero pedir algo a cambio—este era el momento de acercarse a ella.

La cara de la castaña cambio radicalmente ante las palabras de Weasley, entonces todo era eso, el necesitaba algo, por eso el detalle.

— ¿Qué… quieres? — le respondió la castaña lo más frío posible.

Ronald al mirar que la actitud de la castaña había cambiado radicalmente, tuvo que cambiar su tono, tendría que cuidar extremadamente sus palabras y ser cortes para no estropear todo lo poco que había logrado con ella.

—No te asustes — intentó tranquilizarla— solo quiero tu amistad— y así le extendió su mano, esperando que no la rechazara.

La castaña le miro evaluando la situación, tal vez hubiera alguna trampa… pero al mirarle fijamente no encontró rastro de mentira o engaño en sus ojos azules. Entonces decidió probar si en verdad no era como ella pensaba, y así estrecho su mano.

—Te creo, Ron, te creo — fue la respuesta de la chica.

Ronald sonrío, iba por buen camino, y así poco a poco ganaría el corazón de Hermione Granger, pese a quien le pese.

**….**

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente y la amistad del pelirrojo y de la castaña creció. Cosa que en ningún momento le agrado a James Potter, el cual dejo de hablarle a Ronald Weasley.

Para Potter el que Ron estuviera detrás de Granger era imposible, que él que se decía su amigo, estuviera tratando de conquistar a su… su… bueno a la chica que le caía mal, eso era traición a la amistad que tenían y lo pagaría muy caro, de eso se encargaría James Potter, aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciere…

El traidor de Ronald Weasley nunca se quedaría con Hermione Granger y eso correría por cuenta de James Potter.

**….**

Pero lo que también iba creciendo poco a poco era la relación de Severus y Hermione, a pesar de que Severus le repetía constantemente que todo era solo para vengarse de Lily, Hermione no le tomaba importancia, ya que para todo el colegio Severus Snape y Hermione Granger eran la pareja perfecta, incluso ella lo creía... Lastima que él no lo miraba de esa manera…

Ver la cara de Lily no tenia precio, ver como enfurecía cuando Severus besaba o cuando acariciaba con ternura a Hermione, llenaba de odio a Evans para contra la estupida come libros que le había robado a SU Severus. Pero para alegría de la castaña, saber que gracias a los caprichos de Evans podía tenerlo, casi, casi le hacia querer darle las gracias...

Severus se comportaba como todo un caballero, tanto que la castaña ya no diferenciaba la parte importante del plan, tanto que para su corazón ya nada era un juego, todo era real.

Severus empezó a cambiar, antes solo le besaba o tomaba de la mano frente a todo el colegio, pero al los tres meses comenzó a ser mas detallista con ella, cuando estaba solos en la sala común del colegio o incluso en biblioteca, el corazón de la castaña estaba tan ciego de amor por él, que comenzó a creer que tal vez si estuviera conquistándolo, tal vez Severus si se estaría enamorando de ella.

Pero, como lo bueno dura poco…

Porque es hermoso poder vivir instantes de felicidad en nuestra vida, tener ilusiones que nos hagan soñar. Pero las ilusiones no son eternas, tal vez duren horas, días y si bien nos va en el mejor de los casos las ilusiones duran meses.

Y es que los meses pasaron como agua, ya estaba en el mes de julio, para ser mas exactos en el baile de graduación, Hermione Granger tenia una gran idea, esta noche le demostraría a Severus cuanto le amaba, esta noche seria su noche.

Por ser fechas especiales los alumnos tenían el privilegio de salir del colegio, así que Hermione se encontraba en su casa esperando a Severus, él pasaría por ella para llega juntos.

Hermione se encontraba en su casa, estaba muy ansiosa, y miraba por la ventana de la sala cada cinco minutos para ver si llegaba Severus, estaba tan concentrada en la espera de su amado novio, que no escucho los pasos de su padre al entrar a la habitación, el hombre le contemplo por unos instantes, era hermosa, igual a su madre Jane, ella y su hermana eran el orgullo del señor Sebastian Granger.

Hermione salio de sus pensamientos al sentir una mirada sobre ella, así que al voltear a ver de quien se trataba miro a su padre recargado en el marco de la entrada, estaba tan elegante como siempre.

— Hija… te ves preciosa— halagó Sebastian a Hermione, mientras se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba— ese chico… Severus, se impresionara aun mas al verte, estas hermosísima.

Hermione se sonrojo ante el cumplido de su padre, y con todo el corazón deseaba que fueran ciertas las palabras que había dicho, anhelaba impresionar a Severus.

— Gracias, papá— susurro la castaña mientras rompía suavemente el abrazo de su padre— pero no debes de exagerar, no soy mi hermana Luna para que me engañes— bromeo un poco.

El hombre sonrío, ¿cuando se daría cuenta su hija lo hermosa que es?— hablando de Luna, ¿Sabes que vendrá de Francia este año verdad?— le pregunto, mientras ambos se dirigían al sofá.

La castaña sonrío, como no saberlo si todos los días hablaban por video llamada— claro papá— le respondió mientras ambos tomaban asiento— me ha dicho que llegara la próxima semana, ya que primero se pondrá de acuerdo con un amigo para que ambos viajen juntos.

Sebastián solo sonrío como respuesta — hija, otro asunto que tenía que hablar contigo, era que en unas semanas habrá una fiesta de presentación y tendremos que asistir.

Hermione miro a su padre con curiosidad — ¿De quien será la presentación padre? — le pregunto pensando en la escusa que daría para no asistir, a ella no le gustaban las fiestas como a su hermana Luna.

— Ni pienses que faltaras — aclaro su padre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica, Hermione solo bufo, entonces era algo importante para que su padre no le dejara no asistir— es la fiesta de presentación de los Potter, su hijo Harry, regresara este año.

La castaña frunció el ceño, ella no sabía que James tuviera un hermano.

Sebastian al ver el rostro de su hija pensó que se debía a que tenía que asistir a la presentación, — además tenemos que ir, esa misma noche Albus me presentara ante los socios, ya sabes que hemos fusionado las empresas.

Hermione solo asintió, claro que ella era rica, tanto o un poco mas que Severus, pero nunca hizo alarde de ello, incluso Severus lo desconocía.

En ese momento entro a la sala la muchacha del servicio, anunciando al joven Snape, Hermione le pidió que lo hiciera pasar.

— Adelante joven Snape, la señorita le espera en la sala— le dio el paso la muchacha de servicio.

Severus se dirigió a la sala, era la primera vez que entraba la casa de Mione, ni si quiera sabia que vivía en una muy lujosa mansión, pero al entrar a la habitación se encontró con una muy impresionante imagen.

Hermione tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo, el cual le hacia realzar sus curvas bastante, y su cabello siempre rebelde, ahora estaba controlado y sus definidos bucles que caían sobre su delicado rostro, Severus se quedo como si estuviera petrificado, nunca había visto de esa manera a su mejor amiga.

Hermione al ver que Severus no reaccionaba, le llamo, pero seguía sin emitir palabra, entonces se dirigió hacia el mientras le tocaba una mejilla— ¿Severus… estas bien?—insistió la castaña, el padre de ella, solo miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa, en verdad su hija era bastante despistada, aun no se había dado cuenta que había impresionado a ese jovencito.

Severus al sentir la suave mano de la chica, reacciono, y se sonrojo levemente, ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amiga se viera de esa manera?

— Si… si Mione… es solo que… olvídalo…— trato de evadir la insistente mirada de la chica— Sr. Granger buenas noches— se presentó con el padre de su amiga, al que apenas había notado.

— Sr. Snape, buenas noches— respondió al saludo amablemente— antes de que se marchen, quiero advertirles que tienes hasta la una para llegar ni un minuto mas…entendido.

— Si señor…— fue lo único que respondió ante la mirada del padre de su amiga.

**….**

_**Hermione´s pov.**_

Al llegar al baile, ambos nos situamos en la mesa de las bebidas. Pero el ver como llegaban James y Lily juntos al baile enfureció a un tomado Severus.

Tenía rato tomando tragos, eso no me gusto y al decírselo se enojo alegando que si no me gustaba me fuera de allí. Cosa a lo cual me negué, no podía dejarlo ahí solo y menos ebrio.

El que James se exhibiera abiertamente con Lily no ayudo mucho ya que esas provocaciones solo lograron que fuera una constante demostración de orgullos entre ambos.

Por casa beso apasionado de Lily y James, había por lo menos un beso lleno de rabia, coraje y despecho de Severus hacia mi.

Tan pronto como desapareció Lily del baile, Severus le siguió, así que fui a buscarles rogando no encontrar nada desagradable.

Y lastima que el cielo no me escucho, al llegar les encontré discutiendo en la biblioteca.

— ¡Sabes que te amo!— gritaba fuera de si Severus y no pude evitar que mis lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos— tú muy bien sabes que Granger no es nada para mi, que la única ¡a quien amo es a ti!— le decía mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, el escuchar a Severus me estaban matando y el oír cada una de esas palabras fueron como dagas a mi frágil corazón.

— ¡No lo creo!— negó la estupida pelirroja— los he visto ¿a caso lo vas a negar? He mirado como la besas.

— ¿Y tu? — Replico Severus — ¿acaso es solo un juego lo que tienes con el idiota de Potter?

—James solo fue una manera de llamar tu atención, pero se escapo de mis manos— comenzó a justificar mientras sollozaba— además tu también estas con Granger y no niegues que no sientes algo por ella, por que esos besos que te das con ella ¡demuestran otra cosa!.

— ¡Claro que no siento nada por ella! Ella solo fue un consuelo para mí, quise olvidarte con ella, pero no pude, porque a la única que amo es ¡a ti!... Granger simplemente fue mi medicina para poder olvidarte…

Si Severus supiera que con cada palabra dicha me ha clavado un puñal en mi corazón, sabría que ya no me queda mas remedio que la muerte, si hubiera sabido lo que el en realidad pensaba de mi, estas palabras no habrían sido demasiado dolorosas…

—¡No te creo!— gritó Evans.

Las palabras de Lily lo desesperó — ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? ¿Quieres que rompa con ella ahora mismo?— se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a buscarme cuando Lily lo detuvo — no, no estoy diciendo eso.

Severus le miro como si no comprendiera, y al ver eso Lily aclaro.

—Aun no, déjame romper con Potter a la hora de la coronación y ser libre para poder amarte— entonces vi como Evans se acerco a Severus y le beso apasionadamente, retire la vista de tan doloroso espectáculo, mi masoquismo no llegaba tan lejos.

Quería desaparecer, así que salí del pasillo donde estaba escondida. Y corrí lo mas lejos que pude. Y es que yo ya lo sabia, yo solo era el consuelo de la que él perdía, fui su medicina en tiempos de dolor, soy con la que él quería olvidar a la que él quería, a la que él ama. Y eso ya lo sabía. Pero aun así me aferre, todo fue culpa mía, el querer enamorarlo…

Simplemente fui el clavo que saca a otro clavo…

No creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo… enfrentarlos. No quiero volver a verlos.

Quiero huir, quiero irme lejos de este lugar, no creo poder soportar verles juntos…

Como si de un pequeño rayo de luz en medio de una habitación plagada de obscuridad se tratara, recordé a quien me pudiera ayudar…así que me podré ir…

Busco mi móvil, y al encontrarlo marco el único número que me podrá llevar lejos de aquí...

—Bueno…

— Padre….

* * *

><p>Awww e regresado cual ave fénix e resucitado xD naaa no tanto. Solo que las extraño mucho como están? Aww espero que muy bien… creo que puede estar un poco confuso esto… pero ya en el siguiente se pondrá mejor… este es el punto clave donde sevy pierde a Mione sin saberlo ahora, Mione de aquí en adelante se curara con ayuda, por supuesto y sobretodo se querrá ella para que sevy la quiera.<p>

No sé, pero ojala les guste el chap y pues me pondré al día con todo lo que tengo que hacer... un beso grande…

**REVIEWS:**

**JisiSnape :** Gracias por tu apoyo, y siii Evans es eso y más… espero seguir viéndote chica. Un gran abraso y cuídate.

**Araceli :** awww si lo se, James no es eso… créeme hasta yo dude en ponerlo…. Pero Evans tenia que destrozar el corazón de sevy… eso… y que también es nada mas pa darle picones… y gracias por seguir aquí mija…. Cuídate mucho y espero seguir leyéndote

**TequilaNervous **: awww hola querida hace mucho que no se de ti! Espero que estes bien y si es doloroso enamórate de tu mejor amigo que conoces de todo a todo! Pero lo peor es cuando el lo esta de otra… pero aquí no haremos tragedias… bueno, sufrirá un poco antes de darse cuenta de lo que en verdad siente… aunque espero que nunca sea demasiado tarde… un gran beso y cuídate!

**Lantano:** aquí esta la actualización! Wow y sii me siento robada con eso de 10 pesos tu crees? Deberían ser gratis… como el agua! Jajjaja.

Nos vemos carnala!

**DiosaLuna **: ho si este patito se les hizo cisne! Y se pelearan por el, lo bueno es que Mione ahora se dará cuenta de que vale mucho, como para andar con esos jueguillos, ahora sev si sufrirá… tiene al amor de su vida enfrente de el y no se quiere dar cuenta!…. Pero para eso necesita perderla y eso lo ha hecho ya… ahora eres de las mías! Siii yo también se eso de odio jarocho! Awww así veo yo a Evans… como he oído últimamente, no todas las brujas tienen escoba y no todas las zorras viven en le bosque… y Evans es un ejemplo de eso… y siii habrá pov de sev, y sobre Harry... hummm sabes, siempre me ha gustado el Harmione… espero no decir mucho… jajja solo se que Harry será un dolor de cabeza para Severus si no se pone las pilas …

Un beso y un gran abrazo! Mija

**vampylolita **: no estés triste, yo me encargare de que haya un final feliz… y que tu corazoncito no este triste… tal vez no haya un príncipe azul por ahí… tal vez haya un príncipe mestizo cuídate mucho.

**sailormercurioneptune **: aww si a mi me encanta Severus de joven, se me hace que sevy pudo haber dado mas de lo que dio… pero la JKR no lo dejo… pero Severus de mayor, es sumamente sexy… bueno todo el me encanta, ¿a quien no?... un beso y brazo y cuídate…

**Soloemma **: gracias por el review, espero seguir leyéndote… y ojala te guste este chap… espero u opinión cuidate chaito

Bueno muhcas grasias a todas por sus reviews, que me animan a seguir… y recuerdadn nada de esto seria posible sin ustedes!

Con cariño carolina


	4. Chapter 4

_**Clavo que saca a otro clavo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Patty Cantú es la que canta "clavo que saca a otro clavo", la JKR solo, bueno solo creo tan hermoso ( y otros no tanto) personajes, ahora lo escrito es mío junto con la trama.

**Summary;**estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo nunca es fácil, y menos si el lo esta de alguien mas, por que era verdad los dos estábamos muy enamorados… yo de él y él de otra… y aun si me hice la fantasía de enamorarlo algún día... Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A:** ok un gran agradecimiento a Diosa Luna por el apoyo y motivación a base *crucios* alentadoras palabras y a **Snanger Danger** por la motivación xD.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Me duele y es así yo para ti…**_

_**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías**__**  
><strong>__**Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina**__**…**_

Había pasado un poco más de un mes, un largo y doloroso mes desde Hermione había llegado a Francia con el corazón hecho pedazos. Y es que aun recuerda como si fuera ayer las crueles y dolorosas palabras dichas por Severus aquella noche _"__Granger__ no es nada para mi"__ "__Granger__ simplemente fue mi medicina para poder olvidarte"_. Pero, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? La respuesta era simple y sencilla, ella no QUERIA darse cuenta por que le AMABA. Pero hoy se da cuenta de lo estúpida y ciega que fue, simplemente ella había sido el consuelo de Severus. De nuevo una solitaria lágrima la vuelve a traicionar al rodar por su mejilla, estaba harta, ya no quería llorar. Llorar era de débiles y ella ya no lo seria nunca mas, esta era la ultima vez que lloraría por él y es que ya no le quedan lágrimas que derramar en su destrozada alma… y lo que mas le duele a la castaña es el hecho de haberse traicionado y mentido a si misma con la vana ilusión de enamorarlo algún dia.

La castaña escucho el estridente sonido del despertador, mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de su habitación dándole de lleno sobre su rostro. últimamente en todo este mes se despertaba antes que el reloj marcara la alarma. Con parsimonia se levanto de su cama rumbo a la ducha ya que hoy seria un largo y agotador día. Quería estar lista antes que su hermana Luna llegara a su habitación para apurarla. Hoy era el dia en que ambas regresaban a casa. Extrañaba tanto a sus padres.

Media hora después de haberse despertado y alistado, bajo a la sala en espera de su hermana. Siempre era la ultima en bajar sea cual sea la situación y mas cuando no tenían la supervisión de sus padres. Así que decidió leer un poco mientras esperaba a su hermana, y es que necesitaba distraerse de cualquier pensamiento acercas de Severus. Tomo el primer libro que estuvo a su alcance y se dirigió al cómodo sofá café que estaba cercas de la ventana.

…

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…. "El numero que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, favor de llamar mas tarde" era la fría y repetitiva voz de la operadora. Severus estaba furioso, bueno más que furioso, estaba enojado, frustrado… preocupado. Lanzó con desesperación su móvil sobre su cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda su habitación. Había pasado más de un mes desde el baile de graduación y no sabia absolutamente nada sobre ella. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Y es que la única cosa que le hacia falta a Severus Snape para ser completamente feliz era saber el paradero de su mejor amiga, su Hermione.

Y es que todo tendría que ser perfecto, había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba… el corazón de su amada Lily. Pero cuando todo comienza a ir mejor, siempre hay algo que lo estropea todo. Y es que ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, le busco, le llamo a su móvil miles de veces, le mando cientos de mensajes a su móvil y no contestaba ninguno… No sabia nada, absolutamente anda de ella y eso le fastidiaba.

Esperaba con toda el alma verla pronto. Y cuando eso sucediera le reclamara todos estos sentimientos de frustración y preocupación por ella. Como pudo ser capaz de dejarle así de la nada en aquel baile, y es que lo único que recuerda de aquella maravillosa noche, fue que Lily por fin le había confesado que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Frustrado dejó escapar el aire que había retenido mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama. Tenia que dejar de preocuparse tanto por su Mione, y ¿si le hubiera pasado algo?... no, no ya se habría enterado… porque las malas noticias llegan pronto… ¿verdad?.

Severus cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse cuando escucho el sonido de su móvil, rápidamente lo tomo con la vana esperanza de que fuera la ojimiel que ocupaba en esos momentos sus pensamientos quien le buscaba. Pero al ver el nombre de Lily en la pantalla, un extraño sentimiento de decepción se instalo en su pecho.

_Severus,_

_Amor te espero a las siete en mi casa para ir a cenar._

_Con amor_

_Lily._

Un breve y simple ok, fue más que suficiente como respuesta para enviarle a la pelirroja.

…

Hermione tenía más de una hora desde que se había levantado y alistado. Miro su reloj y vio que ya era tarde, pero Luna aun no había bajado de su habitación. Así que esta vez tendría que subir por su hermana para apurarla si no querían perder el vuelo que había conseguido su padre. Dejo con sumo pesar el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado del cómodo sofá, y con rapidez se dirigió a la habitación de su rubia hermana. Al llegar toco varias veces la puerta y nadie contestaba, la castaña imagino que aun dormía así que abrió la puerta. Al entrar a la habitación la encontró tirada sobre su cama hablando por su móvil, la ojimiel sonrió. Solo Luna era capaz de estar tan tranquila aun sabiendo que perdería su vuelo si llegaban tarde.

La rubia no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermana hasta que sintió un peso extra aun lado de ella.

―Si Harry, hoy llegamos….― respondía mientras le decía a su hermana con señas que la esperara― claro que me dará gusto verte, sé que no era planeado que te fueras antes, pero me encantara que nos esperas en el aeropuerto… ok bay nos vemos…

Hermione sonrió la ver la expresión de Luna al colgar la llamada.

― Luna ¿sabes que hora es? ― pregunto la castaña con una sonría amable.

Ante toda respuesta la rubia en un gesto infantil le saco la lengua― si sé que hora es Mione, es mas ya estoy lista ― le respondió mientras de un salto se levantó de la cama hacia su closet.

― Y ¿me lo dirás? ― pregunto la castaña mientras miraba a su hermana como sumergía la mitad de su cuerpo en su closet.

― El que te vinieras repentinamente a Francia― respondió como si nada la ojiazul mientras salía del closet, Hermione solo guardo silencio y desvió la mirada. Luna sabia que era un tema difícil y doloroso para su hermana, ella sabia perfectamente el por que había huido, pero ella quería que lo hablara para que sanara mas rápido. Iba a ser difícil pero la ayudaría a salir de ese horrible agujero. Así que como si nada cambio de nuevo de tema ― se llama Harry, es el amigo del que te platico siempre― la ojimiel aun no volteaba a verle así que decidió ir a su lado― teníamos planeado viajar juntos, pero un asunto familiar le urgió viajar antes, así que se fue antes. ― le decía mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana, Luna pudo ver que la ojimiel hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar tomo sus manos y las apretó suavemente en señal de apoyo, Hermione alzo su mirada y miro a los ojos a su hermana, sabia que no lo había hecho a posta pero aun dolían los recuerdos, aunque horas antes se había prometido olvidar.

Luna al ver el cambio, decidió levantarse mientras jalaba con cariño y cuidado a la castaña para con ella ―Además ya es tarde, así que vámonos tenemos un vuelo que tomar.

…

Habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que las hermanas Granger habían tomado el vuelo con rumbo a su hogar. Luna se había pasado todo el vuelo mirando por la ventana las diferentes formas que hacían las nubes. Hasta que cayó profundamente dormida. Hermione al contrario que su hermana, se había aquedado despierta leyendo un libro que había traído consigo.

Al bajar del avión Hermione tomo a Luna del brazo mientras se dirigían a la sala de espera por su chofer. Pero al llegar a la sala la ojiazul se zafó rápidamente del agarre de la castaña mientras salía corriendo rumbo a la multitud internándose entre el mar de gente que había.

Hermione solo atino a seguirle, no quiera que se perdiera. Un instante después Luna regresaba abrasada de un chico… Pero ¿Qué hacia James Potter abrazado de Luna?.

…...


	5. Luna's broken heart

**Clavo que saca a otro clavo**

**Disclaimer:** Patty Cantú es la que canta "clavo que saca a otro clavo", la JKR solo, bueno solo creo tan hermoso ( y otros no tanto) personajes, ahora lo escrito es mío junto con la trama.

**Summary**;estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo nunca es fácil, y menos si el lo esta de alguien mas, por que era verdad los dos estábamos muy enamorados… yo de él y él de otra… y aun si me hice la fantasía de enamorarlo algún día... Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE.

**Advertencia**: universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A:** ok un gran agradecimiento a Diosa Luna, May, Azul & demás chicas :D ahora, se que me querrán matar a crucios... pero vean la por el lado amable... si me matan... no sabrán el final... yo actualizo mas rápido y ustedes me perdonan... trato?

* * *

><p><em><strong>"...Fue que me mentía fue una ironía <strong>_  
><em><strong>La fantasía de enamórarte algún día yo..."<strong>_

—¿Que hacía James Potter tomado del brazo de hermana?

La menuda figura de Luna Granger emergía de la multitud de personas que estaban en el aeropuerto.

Hermione solo soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a su pequeña hermana, al menos no se había perdido la despistada rubia. La castaña diviso que su hermana venia tomada del brazo de un chico, sin embargo no le reconocía debido a la distancia.  
>los pasos de la rubia avanzaron rápidamente hacia su hermana, ¡oh cuantas ganas tenía la pequeña Luna de presentar a su hermana al chico que había robado su corazón!.<p>

—Estoy muy nerviosa— habló la pequeña rubia mientras se aferraba mas al brazo de su acompañante.

—No lo estés, pequeña Luna— respondió el joven con una amable sonrisa en su varonil rostro.

—Oh, es que tu no conoces a mi hermana— dijo la rubia con una sincera sonrisa al mencionar a su hermana.— Hermione es muy especial para mi.

— De tanto que me has contado de ella, creo que ya la conozco— sonrió el joven— ojala no se sienta acosada al ver que le conozco aun antes de verla.— bromeo el chico.

Luna solo asintió y se tomo un poco mas del brazo de su acompañante, amaba tenerlo así de cercas.

— ¡Mírala, ahí esta! — señalo la chica castaña que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Hermione se quedo quieta esperando por su hermana, la cual venia tomada de aquel extraño desconocido. por un pequeño instante a Hermione se le hizo un tanto familiar, pero rápidamente desecho la idea. no podía ser, ni siquiera le ha visto en su vida. Luna al ver a su hermana quieta sonrió, era de esperarse Mione siempre tan educada y siempre evaluando la situación. decidió quitarle un poco de seriedad al asunto y soltándose del brazo del chico corrió hasta la castaña lanzándose a sus brazos. Hermione sorprendida ante la acción de su pequeña solo atino a corresponder el abrazo tan efusivo de la menor. ¡Oh, como amaba a Luna y su espontaneidad!.

El misterioso chico que estaba a unos pasos de ellas sonrió ante la escena, el hubiera deseado poder tener momentos así con su hermano. lastima que fueran tan similar mente distintos.

Ambas chicas se separaron del familiar abrazo suavemente.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien Mione— hablo la menor— es de quien te he contado— un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas el cual paso desapercibido para la mayor, quien instintivamente fijo sus orbes castañas a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos.

No lo podía creer, ¿Que hacía James Potter con su hermana? ¿Desde cuando lo conocía? o mas bien, de ¿Donde lo conocía a él?.

— ¿James?— pregunto la castaña un poco sorprendida al ver a su ex compañero de instituto. — ¿Que haces aquí?.

y ante toda respuesta esperada el chico rió, eso desconcertó a la castaña mientras fruncía su pequeño ceño ¿Por que se reía? que de graciosos tenia eso?. la rubia tan solo miraba la escena como si te una partido de tenias se tratara.

— No soy James— Negó el chico. — Soy Harry, Harry Potter — extendió educadamente su mano a Hermione— tu debes de conocer a mi hermano gemelo, James ¿Cierto?.

Hermione tomo con desconfianza aquella mano, pero al ver bien sus ojos noto que era cierto. James tenía los ojos cafés, Harry no, el los tenia verdes.

— Mucho gusto, y disculpa, pero no suelo ser así de descortés.— se excuso la mayor.

—No te preocupes, no todos saben que ambos somos gemelos —resto importancia.

Luna que se había mantenido al margen de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras entre ambos chicos, había notado que en todo momento no se habían soltado de las manos, por una extraña razón sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón al ver aquel eterno saludo. y en un acto involuntario carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos chicos.

—Nunca mencionaste que tu hermana era tan hermosa— dijo el ojiverde mirando aun a Hermione mientras deshacía el saludo suavemente.

Hermione ante tal declaración se sonrojo, y desvió la vista hacia su pequeña hermana. Luna sintió que su mundo se venia abajo ante tales palabras, y con una sonrisa forzada miro a su hermana. ella no tenia la culpa, cupido había jugado en su contra y ella había perdido.

— Ella es aún más hermosa de lo que crees Harry— declaro con una enorme sonrisa, la cual era la primera de cientos de falsa que regalaría al mundo.

Luna Granger estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Sin embargo nunca tuvo el valor de decirlo, ni siquiera a su hermana. quizás ella tuviera la culpa por no ser tan valiente. Pero, al ver el rostro de su hermana y los ojos de Harry supo que a pesar del amor que profesaba por el chico de orbes esmeralda, se haría a un lado por la felicidad de ambos.

— ¡Vamos a casa! — tomó a ambos de las manos y los tres se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto, —ya quiero descansar — rió bajito.

de ahora en adelante, Luna Granger velaría por la felicidad de las dos personas que más amaba en tes mundo, aún a costa de la suya misma.


	6. Resignaciones y decisiones equivocadas

**Clavo que saca a otro clavo**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Patty Cantú es la que canta "clavo que saca a otro clavo", la JKR solo, bueno solo creo tan hermoso ( y otros no tanto) personajes, ahora lo escrito es mío junto con la trama.

**Summary**; Estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo nunca es fácil, y menos si él lo está de alguien más, porque era verdad los dos estábamos muy enamorados… yo de él y él de otra… y aun si me hice la fantasía de enamorarlo algún día... Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE.

**Advertencia**: universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías <strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las suaves notas del piano inundaban con gracia y melancolía la pequeña sala de música de la mansión Granger. Los delgados y estilizados dedos del intérprete volaban con maestría sobre aquellas frías y delicadas teclas. Todo parecía sumirse en una pequeña burbuja de magia, la pasión y el sentimiento con el cual el intérprete daba vida a aquellas notas era tan bello y desgarrador... Un corazón roto puede ser el mejor intérprete después de todo.

Luna Granger era consciente de la belleza y las cualidades de su hermana mayor. Luna amaba con todo su corazón a Hermione, y por eso ella estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado su corazón para que ella fuese feliz... así fuera con el chico de sus sueños. Los dedos de la menor de los Granger se movían sobre las frías y amarfiladas teclas con la destreza y maestría que solo otorgaban los años de práctica.

Luna amaba el suave sonido de las notas, solo la delicada música que emergía de su piano le podía consolar.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado desde Francia. Cinco días desde que ella había decidido cerrar completamente su corazón. Y tres días desde que Harry y Hermione eran completamente inseparables. Luna no era para nada tonta, ella conocía muy bien la mirada que Harry le había dado a su hermana. Ella estaba completamente segura de ello… Harry se había enamorado de Hermione con tan solo una mirada… Ella lo sabía muy bien, porque esa misma mirada es la que ella le había dado a él el día que lo conoció. Después de todo, eso era amor a primera vista.

La música llegaba a su fin, las lentas y melancólicas notas decían lo que ella no podía hablar en ese momento. Eran tantos y tan variados los sentimientos que le embargaban el alma que no podía expresarlos sin sentir que moriría lentamente. La menor de los Granger estaba segura de que ella no podría, y mucho menos era su deseo el intervenir, en la oportunidad que Mione tenía para poder olvidar el corazón roto que llevo con ella a Francia. Aunque en el proceso la pequeña rubia acabara con el suyo… ella misma.

Con la última nota interpretada, Luna libero el aire que no estaba consciente que sostenía. A partir de hoy ella tendría que ser un apoyo para la mayor de los Granger.

Con lentitud cerro la tapa del piano y suspiro, hacía tiempo que ella no había interpretado nada tan lleno de emociones. Estaba completamente agotada, y necesitaba salir de ahí. Con calma que no poseía se levantó del banquillo y se dirigió hacia la amplia ventana del salón. Era una tarde acorde de sus conflictivos sentimientos. Las pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de lluvia caían con armonía tras la ventana.

La rubia odiaba sentirse tan melancólica. Ella no era así, sin embargo, todos esos sentimientos y emociones le superaban. La menor poso su frente sobre el frio vidrio del ventanal, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el rítmico sonido de la lluvia al caer.

Luna no estaba segura si solo habían pasado meros segundos u horas en esa posición, pero se sentía levemente mejor. Amaba escuchar la lluvia y acababa de liberarse de todo aquello con las melodías de su piano. Con un leve ánimo renovado se retiró del ventanal e inhalo profundamente, ya había terminado con todo ese drama, ella tendría que ser fuerte y eso haría.

Con rapidez se despojó de sus zapatillas y de su saco. Amaba la lluvia y aprovecharía ese maravilloso clima.

Luna brincaba en los pequeños charcos que se había formado en el jardín, se sentía mucho mejor con cada instante que pasaba bajo la fresca lluvia. Era liberador.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione estaba bastante impresionada con Potter.

Nunca en su vida creyó que ella podría llevarse bien con algún Potter, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, con un agradable Harry en el pequeño café que frecuentaba con su hermana.

Harry era caballeroso, amable, cálido y… Harry no era él.

Harry era una nueva oportunidad… y la tomaría.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Holaaaa! Sé que es mega cortito y que no tengo perdón de Dios ni nada por el estilo… pero aquí está la actualización de Clavo :D un saludo enorme a Asthart y Tequila, esto va también para quienes me han apoyado hasta ahora, un saludo enorme y gracias :DSK por cierto, ya solo quedan dos capitulos y espero que sean mas largos ... bueno, si lo son. asi que gracias de nuevo.<p> 


End file.
